


Me And You

by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dreamons, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Possesion, Supernatural - Freeform, The power of friendship, friends - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable
Summary: Tubbo's been acting off...(Basically, Tubbo gets possessed by a dreamon)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 100





	Me And You

“Fundy, I need you to go and gather more resources,” Tubbo said. “Really? Didn’t Quackity just get-”

“Just do it.”

There was an unsettling scent in the air.

Fundy stared at the British teen curiously. He used to attempt to appear professional, with a clean suit free of wrinkles, and hair combed neatly, and an overall calm demeanor.

The boy in front of him looked disheveled, bags under his slightly red eyes as if he’d been crying.

Tubbo glared at the fox hybrid. “Yes, sir,” Fundy said. He gave his report on the surrounding wildlife to Tubbo before grabbing a pickaxe and leaving. 

Fundy recognized that unsettling scent. He’d never forget that disgusting combination of anguish, rage, and a concoction of other scents Fundy wasn’t familiar with… Well, not outside of dreamon possession.

Fundy quickly snuck back into L’manburg and went searching for the dreamon book. He cursed after digging through all his stuff to no avail. Either the dreamon got rid of it or it’s just in Tubbo’s room.

Fundy sent a message to Dream, asking him to meet in a cave in the outskirts of L’manburg. He rushed back out when he got a response agreeing to the meetup.

* * *

“Fundy,” Dream started. “Hey, Dream.” Fundy’s heartbeat in his chest rapidly.   
What if Dream didn’t tell him and Tubbo fell further under the dreamons control? What if asking triggered something in Dream that’d make him freak out?

Fundy took a deep breath. “I need to ask you about,” Fundy paused, “your dreamon possession.”

Dream shuffled slightly. “What about it?”

“How did we really save you from it?”

Dream huffed, searching for the right words to say. “I realized I wasn’t as alone as the dreamon made me think I was? Knowing that you were in fact there for me, it made me realize how, many lies and abuse I had suffered at the hands of the dreamon. So I guess, the cure is to show the truth.”

* * *

Fundy could only think of one person who could figure out to save Tubbo. He sent a message to Tommy to meet him in New L’manburg the next morning.

When Fundy woke up Tubbo seemed even more stressed. He looked like he’d pounce at a little bird sitting on a fence post. Like a rabid animal. Or at least what Fundy thought a rabid animal would act like.

“Tubbo,” Fundy said softly. “Hm?” Tubbo hummed, continuing to look into the crater like it was an interesting piece of art.

“Do you need me to do anything right now?”

“Nah.”

“Ok, well, I’m gonna… Go gather some berries.”

“Alright.”

* * *

“Oh, thank God you’re here!” Fundy said, hoping off his horse to greet Tommy. “I’m pretty sure there’s something wrong Tubbo!”

“That’s what you called me out here, for? Surely you know by now that Tubbo’s just like that.”

Fundy shook his head. “H-He… It’s just not like that… Have you ever heard of a dreamon, Tommy?”

* * *

As Fundy led Tommy to Tubbo, he explained what had been happening. Tubbo’s degrading health and poor temperament and how he had the scent of a dreamon all over him.

“I think you simply being there will free him from the dreamon.”

Tommy looked uncertain but nodded.

“I’ll watch you two from afar.”

* * *

Tommy stepped next to Tubbo. “Hey, Big Man.” All Tubbo did was glance at Tommy. “It’s really cold out.” Tommy noted, concerned by the fact that Tubbo wasn’t wearing anything besides his usual green shirt and blue pants.

“Hm.”

They spent a few seconds in silence and Tommy opened his mouth to speak only for Tubbo to interrupt him. “What do you want, Tommy?” Tommy felt like he had just been punched in the gut from the way Tubbo said his name. “I just want to hang out with you.” Tubbo tried to speak, staring intently into Tommy’s eyes as if to get a read on him.

It reminded Tommy of the way Technoblade looked at him before he summoned the withers.

“Look, I’m sorry I haven’t been here for you. I’ve just-”

“What? Finally gotten tired of me? Are you afraid of me now that I’ve officially got more power than you?”

Tommy could do nothing more than blink at Tubbo in utter confusion. What was he talking about?

“Our country just exploded and I’ve been working my ass off over here, trying to rebuild and get everything back in order. Where have you been?” Tubbo sounded like he was on the verge of tears at the end of that sentence. “You’re always like this! You always leave me behind! You always tell me to go away and then you come crawling back when you need me!  _ Not this time _ !” Tubbo turned around to walk away but stopped suddenly.   
“Tommy, watch out!” Fundy shouted.

Tommy backed up as Tubbo turned around and jumped on him, throwing him over the edge.

But Tommy clung onto the fence. “Tubbo, don’t!”

“What shouldn’t I?!” That was not Tubbo’s voice. It was the voice of a monster. It was too dark and Tommy felt like the whole world was moved and distorted by the sound.

Tommy gasped and stared into Tubbo’s eyes, the pupils of which were glowing red. “Because, we’ve always had each other! Through every single terrible thing that happened! Since that day that we found you out in the rain!” Tommy chuckled. “Remember when we both agreed to make everyone’s lives hell whenever we were separated?” Tommy’s vision turned blurry.

“A-and, I never actually hated you. I just did it ‘cause it was funny… I’ll never do it again! Look, I fought Technoblade in a pit for you. I got hit by Schlatt for you! I gave you one of my discs, remember? You and me against Dream, Tubbo!”

Tommy’s hand started to slip when Fundy spoke. “Tubbo.”

The President stared at the ender chest Fundy had given him and went to look inside as Fundy helped Tommy up. Tommy was immediately embraced by Tubbo who merely sobbed into Tommy’s shoulder, clutching a music disc.


End file.
